My Fair Fiancée
by Andyka1895
Summary: Eliza didn't marry Freddy, but didn't stay at her former professor's home either. She possesses a flower shop and sells flowers as an independent young woman... and she is often surronded by young gentlemen. How will Higgins react to it? Is he able not to make a row... for instance at his mother's house during dinner?


**My ****Fair Fiancée**

* * *

Professor Henry Higgins scudded down the stairs of his house which was on Wimpole Street. He almost collided with Rose, one of his maids.

'Damn. Be careful, you silly girl.' He snapped at her and continued his way to the anteroom.

Pickering was waiting for him there. He seemed considerably nervous and impatient.

'What did it take you for so long, Higgins? You told your mother that we were going to arrive at seven o'clock and now 'he looked at his watch' It is quarter to seven. How will we get there in fifteen minutes?

'Blast it, Pickering. Mother has already got used to it. I do never arrive in time, it doesn't matter where I go.'

'It's not proper, old chap. We, British people are famous for our manners and precision. You have already disproved the first one… and now I must question your precison too.' The colonel chuckled. 'Seriously, what did it take you for so long? Even Miss Doolittle could get dressed faster.

Higgins' face slightly flushed. Truth is truth, most men didn't need an hour to get ready in order to have dinner at their mothers' home. But that evening was different… he didn't want to admit anyone including himself that he wanted to look neat because of his former pupil, Eliza Doolittle.

He hadn't seen her very much recently. Eliza had been engaged with that poor devil, Freddy Eynsford-Hill for two weeks. Higgins had always denied that Freddy had any character, and declared that if he tried to do any useful work some competent person would have the trouble of undoing it: a procedure involving a net loss to the community, and great unhappiness to Freddy himself. He had been infatuated with Eliza since their first encounter at Ascot. As Higgins experienced it, Eliza hadn't cared too much about that idiotic boy until the Embassy Ball. But after the Embassy Ball Eliza got angry and bolted, due to an unpleasant but common misunderstanding between men and women. Moreover she accepted his proposal.

Higgins was sure that their marriage wouldn't take for too long – he thought that Freddy would run away with a social climbing heiress. But the reason why they had to break off their engagement was totally unexpected and ridiculous. That reason was Freddy's mother, Mrs Eynsford-Hill. She was completely against the idea of greeting a former flower girl as her daughter-in-law. She didn't want her son to work in flower shop. It didn't matter that Eliza's father was a wealthy and popular citizen of London. What a sad dog. He was a grown-up, handsome man from a well-placed family. He could get anyone he yearned for – with the exception of Eliza – and he kept hovering about his mother like some kind of silly dog.

'If he had really loved Eliza, he would have risked disowning. 'Higgins said to himself.

He exulted when he heard that Eliza wouldn't marry Freddy – deep in his soul, of course. He was aware of the fact that he had to solace her. He did his best to make her feel better… after he had told his favourite supercilious monologue about the foolishness of youth.

The reducing of the number of their meeting was not because of their conflicts, but Eliza's job. She was surprised by Pickering who bought her a flower shop and a small flat above it. Eliza wasn't disposed to accept it at first, but the colonel was adamant and didn't accept rejection. However Eliza didn't know how to keep a flower shop. She wasn't talented in business or in arithmetic, so it brought only little income. But Eliza was working night and day to gain enough money to keep her shop and her flat – she didn't let the colonel support her again.

By the way, her relationship with Professor Higgins and Colonel Pickering didn't change very much. When she came back to Higgins, she told him that she was still planning to marry Freddy and had no intention to go back to Wimpole Street but she was quite willing to meet them on friendly terms and to let bygones be bygones. Higgins half laughed and half cried. He was pleased that he didn't lose Eliza's affection and respect, but he was sad that Eliza was still the fiancée of that poor devil – Higgins would had died, if anybody had realized it.

* * *

Now Eliza possessed a flat, but had no time for her friends and acquaintances – including her former teacher. That was the first time in that month when Eliza had enough time and energy to spend an evening with her friends.

Eliza, Pickering, Higgins, and his mother were consuming their dinner calmly in a cosy atmosphere.

'I'm glad that you are here, my dear.' said Mrs Higgins.

'I would like to thank you for that lovely evening, madam. The dinner is delicious. Unfortunately I have no time for cooking something after work.'

'It's one of the drawbacks of living alone, Eliza' Higgins tried to peck with her. 'You have to take care of yourself. If you lived with my mother or me, you would…'

'Henry' Mrs Higgins lifted up her voice. 'You know exactly that Eliza can't move to you… people would start gossiping.'

'She could move to you.' answered back Henry who didn't dare to say it aloud, but he feared for her very much. There were so many dangers for a young lady… particularly other fellows. If she had been in the near of his mother, she could had kept an eye on her latent admirers.

'How is business, Miss Doolittle?' Pickering desperately tried to broach another subject.

'I wish I could say that everything was alright, but I don't want to lie.' Forced gaiety appeared on her face. 'I can't save as much money as I wish to, although I can finance my expenses.'

'That's great news, isn't it?' The colonel smiled and caressed Eliza's hand.

'It is true that my situation isn't wholly ineligible. I have constant customers. All of them are true gentlemen.'

A fork was dropped by Higgins accidentally, and it fell onto the clean tablecloth. The professor's mouth remained opened.

'Henry 'Mrs Higgins was to put Henry in his place… again.' What have you done? It is a beautiful tablecloth and you have slubbered it… you ought to be more careful. Close your mouth.'

Henry immediately closed his mouth and picked up his fork. When he checked himself, he turned to Eliza.

'Am I right? Are you visited by men?'

'Yes, Professor Higgins 'Eliza's voice was calm and stonily.' Is it a problem for you? If they didn't buy my flowers, I would perish with hunger.'

'Eliza 'Higgins' manner was his usual superior one. 'I suppose you have never wondered, that those blasted chaps don't come to your shop to admire your flowers, but physical appearance.

'What do you mean by that, professor? 'Eliza narrowed her eyes and her voice was challenging.

'By George, Eliza, look at the mirror – you are an attractive, young, pleasant woman who is often visited by young, good-looking fellows. I suppose, they just need an excuse to see you daily. I suppose, they often compliment on you and pay their address to you. Tell me the truth: sometimes you encourage those fools, don't you?'

'Higgins' Pickering joined the conversation too. He felt that he needed to stop his friend and avoid a scandal.

Eliza was so shocked that she could hardly say a word.

'What do you take me for? Do you really think that I would coquet or use my beauty to manipulate somebody, like a…'

'Like an ordinary woman.' mocked Higgins.

'Henry, if you don't behave yourself, I shall send you home.' Mrs Higgins was really close to lose her temper. Why does her son keep destroying her relationships and parties?

'Higgins didn't mean it… did you, Higgins?' asked Pickering sharply.

Higgins sighed and started to thrumb, but didn't say a word. Everybody was eating silently, but there was rather an awkward silence.

* * *

After dinner Higgins asked Pickering to call a taxi for them. Pickering got the message disappeared.. Mrs Higgins found it indecent that his son bossed an elderly gentleman around, but Henry gave her a knowing look too. Mrs Higgins nodded and left Eliza and Henry alone.

The professor – like every time when he had to make a conversation about an unpleasant thing – began to walk about and jingle his money and his keys in his trouser pockets.

'Eliza, I might have said something vituperative, but I didn't wish to hurt you.'

Of course he wished to. He wanted to make her feel wounded as much as he had been earlier when he had heard that Freddy had proposed to her.

'_If I were less stubborn… ' _thought Higgins.

He couldn't stand when another man tried to make compliments on her or even looked at her _that_ way.

'Professor Higgins, you know exactly that I am a good girl.' Eliza's soft smile reflected that she wasn't angry with him at all.

'I'm grateful you are not angry' Higgins laughed nervously.' To tell the truth, I don't like being cross with you. But Eliza, I _do_ really fear for you… I know, you are a good girl, but there are several bad boys in London.'

Eliza fondled his arm.

'It's very kind of you, but I'm able to take care of myself.'

Eliza's face radiated happiness and gratitude. She was so lovely in that moment that Higgins wanted to kiss her on her lips. Instead, he looked at her tiny hand and cleaned his throat.

'Eliza, I haven't gained good experiences with women through the years. Most of them are idiots, hypocrites, goody-goodies, and liars. My mother is a great person and she has never let me down. You are very similar to her… and it's the greatest compliment I could say to a lady.'

Higgins scratched his head and took a step back.

'When I came here tonight, I had a lurking thought. Actually, I have had it on the brain for a long time. I would like to ask a question now. Look, I have never admired any woman as much as I admire you... with the exception of my mother. I often hear people saying "_she is beautiful inside and outside"_… I used to consider it a blasted triteness … but nowadays I have realized that I was a fool.' Higgins looked at the floor.

There were tears in Eliza's eyes. She smiled fondly, but didn't dare to touch him.

'I suppose, I know what you are talking about… and yes.'

Higgins looked up and gave his former pupil a yellow looks.

'Do you know what you said _yes_ to?'

'I told you, I understood you very well. I guess what is in your mind and what you wanted to say.'

Higgins blinked, but wanted to make it crystal clear.

'I have just offered my hand, Eliza.'

Eliza bit her lip and nodded with teary eyes.

'It was as clear as day.'

'And you said _yes_, didn't you?'

'Yes, I did… Henry.'

Henry was dumbfounded when Eliza used his first name, but after all, it was justifiable. It was justifiable and such a damned pleasant thing to hear. He put his hands in his pocket.

'I suppose, we should say goodbye to my mother.'

Before they left the lunchroom, Henry opened his mouth once more.

'I shall buy an engagement ring for you tomorrow.'

**The End**

* * *

Hope you like it. :)


End file.
